A patch is a preparation which is applied to the skin, or the like, for a predetermined period of time and allows a drug to be absorbed directly from the application surface for treatment. To allow drug efficacy to work faster and continuously when a drug is applied transdermally, it is required to enhance the transdermal absorption of the drug. However, since the skin works as a barrier against invaders from the environment, a drug is hardly absorbed from the skin. Thus, for the purpose of enhancing the transdermal absorbability of a drug contained in a patch, studies have been conducted on various drugs (Patent Literatures 1 to 6).